


in the dark woods

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya pairings from a hat, Gold Saints Edition [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, picnicing in the middle of the woods at night is clearly the best idea???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathmask is a vampire hunter patrolling the woods at night, but what he finds isn't what he expects: locals Camus and Milo having a nighttime... picnic.</p><p>- </p><p>From a series of pairings from a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the dark woods

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, writing this pairing was like pulling teeth. At least it's not as bad as a few of Wavy's. Wavy pulled some really weird ones.
> 
> Also: vague plot time. Deathmask is part of a roaming band of mostly lawful hunters headed by Dohko. Camus is from a coven of peaceful vampires bent on coexistence with humans. Milo is a member of a clan of shapeshifters, specifically a golden eagle. It's modern era, btw.
> 
> None of this also matters, because this fic is filthy, filthy smut, and I never even say that Camus and Milo are nonhuman. :D

A faint cry in the soft darkness had Deathmask speeding quietly through the trees, readying his gun. There were several, in quick succession, leading to a large clearing, and Deathmask set his back to a tree and mentally prepared himself.

...the noises sounded an awful lot like sex noises this close up. Deathmask listened a bit closer. Yeah, definitely sex noises. He holstered his gun under his loose leather jacket, rolling his eyes, and stepped out from behind the tree, ready to give the stupid couple a lecture.

Two LED lamps were hung from tree branches to create a cozy little scene. A thick blanket protected the couple from the underbrush, and a genuine picnic hamper lay forgotten at one corner. In the center of the blanket were two young men, about Deathmask’s age, and wow, he hadn't thought this through. He froze, eyes wide on the incredibly sexy scene.

A blond man was flat on his back, a redhead between his legs, and judging by the motion of his shoulders, the redhead was stretching his partner as he sucked him off.

A couple seconds later and he even recognized the blond. He was the brother of the owners of the combination flower and tea shop in town. He'd sat down at Deathmask’s table a couple of times and engaged him in rather spirited conversation. Deathmask had rather enjoyed those debates. He swallowed dryly, and the blond, Milo was his name, tipped his head back, looking Deathmask in the eye. He yelped, a startled counterpoint to the pleasurable little sounds he had been making, and the redhead immediately pulled off, checking his companion. It was the redhead who had told Milo off for flirting with customers- funny, he hadn't  _ acted _ like they were together. He pulled Milo up and to his chest when he saw Deathmask, looking protective and startled, in counterpoint to Milo’s surprised and a little afraid.

Belatedly, Deathmask realized he was still wearing his mask, and the bone white porcelain probably freaking them out slightly. He shoved it up on his head and Milo relaxed a little, recognition blooming on his face.

“Mephisto, what are you  _ doing _ out here, you scared me! And what's with the mask, it's creepy!” Milo accused, pushing away from the redhead slightly. Deathmask winced faintly at the use of his birth name, but compartmentalized it away. He put a hand on his hip, frowning down at them.

“You guys realize this is like, the opposite of safe, right? There's been a shit-ton of wild animal attacks.” He blustered, trying to distract himself from their general nudity, partial arousal, and extreme sexiness. Milo grinned sharply. 

“I live out here, it's my sister's friend’s land. Ain't no animals attacking here. Unless you're an animal and you'd like to attack me,” he said slyly. The redhead rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. Deathmask was too far away, but Milo apparently heard him just fine. “He's plenty attractive, Camus, stop insulting my taste.” He reproved, and Deathmask frowned as well. 

“If you insult his taste, you automatically also insult yourself, from the look of it.” He pointed out. Camus looked grudgingly impressed.

“I guess you're smarter than you look.” He allowed, and Deathmask rolled his eyes. “That still doesn't explain why you're out here. Or what's up with the mask.” Milo interrupted before Deathmask could form a response, which he was privately relieved for.

“Oh, who cares. Think of the  _ opportunities _ , Camus.” he rolled his hips, bringing the whole naked and entwined thing back into abrupt focus. Deathmask flushed, averting his eyes.

“And that's my cue to leave.” He said, and Milo made a noise of disappointment. He arched an eyebrow at the blond man. Camus sighed faintly, apparently resigned to his fate. 

“You may as well join us, Milo’s got his mind made up. He's always wanted this sort of encounter- not to the letter, but stranger in the woods comes to take advantage of him while we're having sex.” Camus looked fond and a little exasperated. “Unless you don't want to of course,” the redhead amended. 

“I won't even make you take your clothes off!” Milo chirped. “And you can go after you come, we've still got late dinner to occupy us.” He waved at the picnic hamper. Deathmask was wary, but something in him was a little into it, kind of thrilled by the thought of such an encounter.

“This won't make things weird, will it?” He asked warily. Milo shook his head cheerily.

“The only consequence I can think of is the fact that if Aphrodite finds out he might get pissed off enough to finally kiss you.” He said slyly, and Deathmask’s mind flashed to the florist in question, thoughts of soft, blue-streaked blond hair and bright, clever blue eyes briefly making him smile slightly.

“You three have the weirdest brother dynamic ever, you know that? How do you want me?” He asked, finally moving closer. Camus smiled, which was weird, and Milo squealed slightly, gleeful.

“We're actually some flavor of cousins, but they live with us, and brother is easier.” Milo confessed, and the last of Deathmask’s reluctance dissipated as he knelt on the blanket. “Mmm, I think I'd like to get spitroasted, that's been pretty much the central part of this fantasy.” Milo said, pleased. Camus, displaying a surprising amount of strength for such a slender physique, flipped Milo onto his stomach on the blanket. Milo yelped, and then moaned lowly, and the sound went straight to Deathmask’s dick. Camus tossed him a condom, rolling one on himself, and Deathmask did the same without complaint. After all, the couple had no idea where he'd been or who he'd been with.

“Green apple flavor?” He read off of the wrapper as he tossed it aside. Milo had propped his chin on his hands, up on his elbows as he watched Deathmask open his jeans, ruck down his boxer-briefs, and roll on the condom.

“My favorite flavor!” He chirped. Deathmask raised an eyebrow, looking across Milo’s very lovely back to Camus. The redhead rolled his eyes and shrugged, and Deathmask shrugged as well. Camus pulled on Milo’s hips, getting the blond up onto his hands and knees, before just sliding straight into him. Deathmask raised his eyebrows, but Milo just moaned blissfully. 

“Damn he takes that well,” Deathmask commented to Camus. Camus smirked.

“Yes he does,” he said, delivering a light slap to the blond’s perky, round ass, provoking a gasp and another moan. “He takes cock in his mouth just as well as his ass, go on,” Camus goaded, and Deathmask was glad to see the other was warming up to this. He shuffled forward slightly until Milo could take his cock into his mouth, humming appreciatively in his throat. Camus waiting for him to get settled before gripping Milo’s hips and starting up a long, smooth rhythm. Every thrust of his hips rocked him forward onto Deathmask’s cock, hot and messy. 

“Grab his hair, he loves that,” Camus instructed, and Deathmask did just that, finding it surprisingly hot to get bossed around by the redhead as they fucked the blond between them. Milo moaned sweetly, muffled by his full mouth, but making some lovely vibrations around Deathmask’s cock. 

The two of them fucked Milo like that until the smaller man came messily over the blanket, followed quickly by Deathmask. Camus smirked, before pulling Milo up into his lap, off of Deathmask, his head falling back onto the redhead’s shoulder. The redhead pounded into the blond twice more, before coming, face buried in his shoulder.

For a long few moment the clearing was silent, but for their breathing, labored and panting. Then Deathmask carefully removed the condom, tying it off and tucking it back in the wrapper, before pouring himself away. Milo smiled dreamily over at him. 

“Leave it, we'll toss it with the rest of the trash when we're done,” he said huskily, and Deathmask nodded before heaving himself to his feet. 

“Be careful,” he muttered, and left the two to their cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> This verse will probably get its own story. Eventually.


End file.
